


if tomorrow brings new hope, i hope it brings you

by bea_watford



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Finn POV, It gets better I promise, M/M, ends with fluff, her name is muffy and she is wonderful, kinda sad, no beta was die like men, poe and finn have a cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_watford/pseuds/bea_watford
Summary: Finn misses his boyfriend and Rey. Rose misses her girlfriend. Leia just wants the two to be happier again.





	if tomorrow brings new hope, i hope it brings you

**Author's Note:**

> i pause my work on play your heart out to bring you a soft one shot about finn missing his best friend and love of his life and hanging out with his lesbian friend and cat!

Poe had been gone for almost eight months now. On a mission, with the younger fighter pilots they had taken in. It was regulatory pilot training for the Resistance, nothing special. 

But, God, Finn missed him. Sure, he had missions of his own, short stints with Rose out in the outer corners of Jakku among other places, trying to get more recruits. Not to mention, Rey was off continuing her Jedi training. 

One could only imagine the kind of loneliness he was experiencing. 

But, he had Rose, and his and Poe’s cat, Muffy. 

Muffy was a orange cat that Finn found out on the tarmac one day, wondering around. He brought her back to the small living space he and Poe shared, and Poe happily obliged to taking in a fourth living companion. Muffy was cuddly and nice and soft. 

She reminded Finn of Poe. 

Finn stood in the middle of the war room, across from Leia Organa. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. It won’t happen again.” Finn apologized to Leia for falling asleep in the middle of a meeting earlier that day. 

“There’s no need to apologize, honey.” Leia gazed at Finn with concern in her eyes. “Are you alright?” She asked, her voice lower.

“Yes, ma’am.” He responded dutifully. 

“I know you miss Poe. It’s been a long time. Too long.” She gave him a caring smile. “Soon. Soon, Finn, I promise.” 

“How soon is ‘soon’?” Finn asked. The hope in his voice tore Leia’s heart apart.   
“All in due time, my dear.” 

So Finn continued to wait. 

He waited alongside Rose, alongside Muffy. He spent many days with the two, reading books, tracing maps, even making food with a couple of the cooks for the Hall, and of course, cleaning. 

Finn helped out wherever he could, organizing outreaches, recruiting. 

He was so tired of waiting. 

One morning, he was awoken to the sound of Rose’s laughter, loud, ringing through the hall. 

Finn ran out to the hanger, hope swelling in his chest. 

His hopes fell when he saw Rose being swept up in Rey’s arms, Rey pressing soft kisses onto Rose’s black hair. He smiled, his friend finally being home. 

“Finn!” She cried, beaming. “Come here!” He jogged over to them, giving Rey a hug. “Gosh, I missed you guys so much.” She looked around the hanger, suddenly confused. “Where’s Poe?” 

“He’s still on his retreat with the new recruits.” Finn said, mustering a smile. 

“Oh.” 

\-------------------------------------------

Finn, Rey and Rose sat around a round table in bean bag chairs, sipping on tea, Muffy curled up on Finn’s lap, weeks after Rey had come home. 

“Mister Finn!” One of the teen recruits sang as they burst into the room. “Special delivery!” Finn shot a look at Rey, who was smiling into her mug. “Waiting for you in the hanger.” 

Finn tentatively followed the recruit, Rey and Rose hot on his heels. 

They entered the hanger to a sea of X-Winger landing, and the hope burst throughout Finn’s heart. 

He was home. 

He ran out onto the tarmac, where more X-Wings were landing. 

“Finn!” He heard his name being called from a ways away, but he recognized it, he’d recognize it anywhere. 

Poe.

He was home. 

Poe was taking off his helmet and unboarding, climbing down the ladder when Finn came barreling into him. 

“You’re back, you’re here,” Finn kept repeating. Poe wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. He never wanted to let go of him. 

Eventually they let go of each other, and Poe reached around his neck, snapping a chain off his neck. 

“Finn, those months away from you, I didn’t think I could make it. I did a lot of thinking. A lot. I can’t survive without you. You’re my moon, my sun and my stars. You’re my everything.”

Poe got down on one knee, and revealed the ring sitting on a chain in his palms. 

“Will you do me a favor and never leave my side again? Will you marry me?” 

Finn couldn’t muster words, so he just nodded like maniac and cried. 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Finn Dameron?”

“I mean, I suppose, since I don’t have a last name.” 

“I’m sure I could get that girl from the IT department to hack into their system and get your file or something-”

“Shh.” 

“I just-”

“I know. You’re waking up Muffy.”

“Oh, Muffs.” 

“Shh, Poe. Sleep.”

“Finn.” 

“Poe.” 

“Do you want my last name?”

“Did I agree to marry you?”

“Well yes, but-” 

Finn silenced him with a kiss. “Then it’s decided. I’ll be Finn Dameron, then no one will have an excuse to not call me by my last name.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
